tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Fun Times with our Friends
Fun Time with our Friends is an eleventh season segment that features two episodes for each characters features recaps of episodes from the eighth, ninth and tenth season. They are featured on half hour airing on PBS, Nick Jr. and Treehouse TV. Segments * Fun Times with our Friends - Edward (PBS/Nick Jr./Treehouse Airing: New Friends) * Fun Times with our Friends - Henry (PBS/Nick Jr./Treehouse Airing: Hopes and Dreams) * Fun Times with our Friends - James (PBS/Nick Jr./Treehouse Airing: The Unexpected and Variety) * Fun Times with our Friends - Diesel (PBS/Nick Jr./Treehouse Airing: Believing) * Fun Times with our Friends - Percy (PBS/Nick Jr./Treehouse Airing: Sight and Sound) * Fun Times with our Friends - Thomas (PBS/Nick Jr./Treehouse Airing: Being on Time and Team Work) * Fun Times with our Friends - Toby (PBS/Nick Jr./Treehouse Airing: Experience) * Fun Times with our Friends - Gordon (PBS/Nick Jr./Treehouse Airing: Fun and Games and Doing Your Best) * Fun Times with our Friends - The Narrow Gauge Engines (PBS/Nick Jr./Treehouse Airing: Pushing and Pulling) * Fun Times with our Friends - Emily (PBS/Nick Jr./Treehouse Airing: Directions) Edward Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Spencer * Rocky * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Edward Strikes Out * Saving Edward * Edward the Great Learning Segments * The Children Wait for Gordon * What Goes Where? Goofs * In the scene from the Learning Segment, "What Goes Where?", Henry has Percy's whistle. * In the scene from Edward Strikes Out, Henry has Gordon's whistle. Video File:Fun Times with Edward - American Narration|US Narration Henry Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Salty * Cranky * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Henry and the Wishing Tree * Henry and the Flagpole * It's Good to be Gordon James Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * James Gets a New Coat * Thomas and the Firework Display * Spic and Span * Thomas Tries His Best * Keeping Up with James * James the Second Best Trivia * An extended scene of James on Thomas and the Fireworks Display is used. Diesel Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Thomas to the Rescue * Respect for Gordon * Emily and the Special Coaches * Calling All Engines! Trivia * The scene of Diesel moving backwards after spilling paint all over Thomas in Calling All Engines! is reversed making Diesel look like he is moving forward. Video File:Fun Times with Diesel - American Narration|US Narration Percy Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Caroline *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *The Storyteller *The Famous Artist Episodes *James Gets a New Coat *Percy's Big Mistake *Percy and the Magic Carpet *Percy and the Oil Painting *Thomas and the Rainbow *Emily Knows Best *Percy and the Funfair *The Green Controller Goofs *In the scene from Thomas and the Rainbow, Henry has Gordon's whistle. Thomas Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Salty * Harvey * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * One member of the Railway Board Episodes * Spic and Span * Thomas and the Rainbow * Molly's Special Special * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic * Thomas and the New Engine * Toby Feels Left Out * Thomas and the Statue * Thomas' New Trucks * Thomas and the Golden Eagle Learning Segments * Being Blue Goofs * In Spic and Span, the narrator said Thomas and Percy arrived at the coaling plant where they saw James causing the accident and the big engines, Sir Topham Hatt and the Railway Inspector get covered with coal, but they actually arrived after the accident. Video File:Fun Times with Thomas - American Narration|US Narration Gordon Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Toby * Diesel * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt Episodes * Henry and the Wishing Tree * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * You Can Do it, Toby! * Respect for Gordon * It's Good to be Gordon Goofs * A partial dissolve from "It's Good to be Gordon" is shown before a shot shows of Gordon pulling the express, making it not cut properly. Video File:Fun Times with Gordon - American Narration|US Narration The Narrow Gauge Engines Characters * Thomas * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival Episodes * Mighty Mac * Tuneful Toots * Rheneas and the Dinosaur * The Magic Lamp * Duncan and the Old Mine * A Smooth Ride * Fearless Freddie Emily Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Mavis * Butch * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough * Emily's New Route * Spic and Span * As Good as Gordon * Calling All Engines! * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle * Emily Knows Best Trivia * A deleted zoomed in scene of Calling All Engines! is used. Category:Interactive Segments Category:Thomas & Friends